The Birth of Legends
by DMC7500
Summary: Everyone knows the Guardians watch over the children of the world. But, what happens to the characters of myth and fantasy? These heroes are known as legends, each of their stories passed on from generation to generation, and their duty is to help protect all of mankind. Meet the five legends as they team up with the Guardians to face a greater evil than ever before!
1. Character Info

**Hi, guys! DMC7500 here, bringing you my latest story! So, last Sunday, I saw Rise of the Guardians, and it was totally sick! After watching it a few times, an idea suddenly popped up in my head. What if the myths and legends of the world are true and they work together with the guardians in order to protect mankind from evil? That idea sprouted into a million more, and I suddenly realized, I have got to make a story about this. And so, here it is! A little side note, this is a brief explanation on what is to come. I'm going to give you the bios of the first four guardians, and leave a little surprise for the fifth. Also, I don't want to give you a first chapter right now because I think there must be a bit of introduction to those of you who might not know these legends. There is also the issue that people may not like this story, and I really don't want to disappoint people with this one. What do you think of this idea? After reading this sub-chapter, if I may call it, please send me a PM or a review if I should continue on this story. Also, if you like this concept a lot, tell your fellow writers, readers, and reviewers about it so that they can get hooked on it too! Alright, that's enough talk for now! Are you ready to meet the first four legends? Well, here they are!**

* * *

_Robin Hood: The Legend of Freedom_

Born as Robin of Locksley, he is the son of Lord Locksley, who is a vassal to the renowned King of England, King Richard. Robin headed to the Crusades in hopes of bring honor to his family's name, but, he returns to England only to find his father murdered, the King missing, and the great Empire under the tyrannical rule of Prince John and the notorious Sheriff of Nottingham. To inspire hope and to free the oppressed peasants, Robin of Locksley dons the persona Robin Hood, and he and his Merry Men set out to battle the Sheriff and the Prince, with great hope that one day, the King will return to ensure peace and prosperity. Robin Hood's center is his powerful belief in freedom, that no man, woman, elder, not even children should live under the dire rule of oppression. Robin believes freedom is the right of all beings, and that no one should be deprived of it. Even if it will take his whole life to accomplish his goal, Robin Hood will never stop fighting tyranny and cruelty, and will always ensure freedom prospers throughout the world.

* * *

_John Henry: The Legend of Strength_

An African American man born into a rural family, John Henry is considered to be one of the strongest men in American History. His strength not only comes from his brute force, but also his indomitable willpower in order to get things dome. He used this strength to beat a fully, mechanical steam drill that was faster than the average miner. Now, John Henry watches over the mines, miners, and children of the world, sharing his extraordinary strength to those who need it. There is no restriction to who John Henry can give his strength to; even a child can receive it. No guardian can match this power that belongs to only one man alone, John Henry.

* * *

_The Phoenix: The Legend of Rebirth_

As depicted by the Egyptians, the Phoenix was a bird that lived in the Arabian Desert, constantly immersed in fire. After the Phoenix burns away, the ashes rise and reform to become the Phoenix again. Now, the Phoenix travels the Earth, bringing new life to those things that have already come to pass. The being's rebirths always inspire new beginnings and unseen hope, making people believe that good things will always come to pass. In the face of darkness and evil, The Phoenix's flames can burn away the empty space of fear and bring light to expel the night. There is no such thing as death in this bird's eyes, only the joyous and proud beginnings of rebirth.

* * *

_Uncle Sam: The Legend of Liberty_

Just as old as the Phoenix itself, Uncle Sam is considered to be the oldest and wisest of the Legends. It all started when a small ship known as the Mayflower arrived in the Americas, and there, Uncle Sam was born. He witnessed the birth of the United States, from the Revolutionary War, straight on to the Cold war and beyond. He gives the strength of liberty to the people who stand for its ideals, the people who would die for it. Liberty has a more potent effect than freedom, but the two are very similar in nature. Liberty is the freedom to do anything what you want, and to live a free life without any restrictions. Now, under the majestic banner of the Stars and Stripes, he watches over his beloved country and the rest of the world, always giving each person a bit of liberty, so that they can one day live in a world without any violence or extermination. Uncle Sam may be old, but he will always be there for mankind to insure freedom and liberty will not be forgotten.

* * *

**And, who is the mysterious member I may ask? Well, that's for you to decide! The Legends I need help locating the final member! Who do you think should be the final one to be a legend? The Greek Warrior Odysseus, the Legend of Bravery? Scottish Warrior William Wallace, the Legend of Ferocity? Maybe it can be a Norse God or a Roman god? Or, maybe, it can be your OC? **

**Here are the rules:**

**-No book characters, such as Katniss or Percy Jackson**

**-They must come from a certain myth, legend, or folktale**

**-No movie characters either, such as Jack Sparrow or James Bond**

**-No video game characters (Sorry, Wreck-It Ralph.)**

**- No comic book characters**

**- No real life imitations (Example: Russell Crowe as the Legend of Justice) **

**If you wish to have an OC come in, here are the rules. NOTE: I will only accept ONE. That's it.**

**Name:**

**Belief: (what your character's virtue is, exactly? Examples: happiness, intelligence, etc.):**

**Legend Origin (optional):**

**Description of Legend (optional):**

**Appearance:**

**Weapons:**

**Biography:**

**Abilities:**

**Personality:**

**Miscellaneous:**

**That's all there is to it! I'll see you all real soon! Don't forget to PM me your thoughts and ideas on this! Oh, also, I appreciate lots of reviews too! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all find the final legend soon! DMC7500 signing off! Later!**


	2. Prologue: The Old Ages

_Prologue: The Old Ages_

_Even after many centuries of turmoil and chaos, humanity is able to continue on through the strenuous journey of life. The reason why is because of their strong beliefs that support the ideals they firmly believe in. The Guardians, an ancient race created long before the Earth was made, helped create these ideals to show the people that oppression and fear can never take root in the people's hearts. The leader among the guardians is St. Nicholas, who nicknamed North by his fellow kin, but is primarily called by all as Santa Claus. As leader of the guardians, his job is to inspire hope, happiness, and joy to all the children and people of the world. His machinations of wonder bring amazement to all of the fellow guardians. However under his gentle exterior, there lies a furious rage against the face of evil. Yet, North does not accomplish his job alone. His fellow guardians are always there to assist him in any time of dire need. Accompanying him is The Tooth Fairy, a gentle, cheerful sprit in charge of collecting the teeth of millions of little children around the globe, The Easter Bunny, a fast, intimidating creature whose speed is unparalleled to none, and in charge of the holiday Easter, the time of new beginnings and hope, the day Jesus was resurrected from the dead, The mysterious Sandman, a quiet, wise being with the job of distributing the pleasant dreams to the people of the world, and Jack Frost, a rash, yet fun-loving spirit who brings joy and excitement in every winter. These guardians have always devoted themselves one purpose: to protect and inspire hope to the children of the world. The children always believed in the guardians since the beginning of time, and they would never stop believing. Yet, The Guardians were not the only beings the people saw. Mankind has created a new form of guardian, yet they have no connection to the guardians. These beings were created long before the Man in the Moon chose the first guardians. They were called Legends. Anyone can believe in a legend, no matter how old you are. The Legends were considered to be the first form of the guardians since the beginning of time. Once the universe was created, these beings just simply appeared out of empty space. It was as if they were intended to be created along with the universe. When mankind came to Earth, they would tell stories about these mystical beings hidden from their view. But they were actually living among them, as living incarnations in the human world. The Legends were the protectors of the weak, and the champions of the light, vowing to defend humanity from the treacherous forces of darkness. Suddenly, after 18 centuries of prosperity and protection, the legends vanished, quickly forgotten by humanity, and replaced by the guardians. One question now remains: Where are they now?_

* * *

The year was 1294. After three years since the Crusades, England was in a state of turmoil and utter chaos. King Richard still had not yet returned to England from the Crusades. In his brother's absence, Prince John took over the throne, only to use it for his own maniacal deeds. He issued heavy taxes to the people of England to fill up his vast treasury, and left nothing for the peasants and serfs. The nobles, however, were given a fair share of the taxes to ensure their loyalty to the spoiled prince. However, the rest of England was frustrated at Prince John's demands for wealth, and some even refused to pay the tax. In order to make an example of the price of defiance, Prince John ordered the Sheriff of Nottingham, John's second in command, to execute anyone who refuses to obey his laws and to scour the English countryside for any hidden wealth the peasants may have. The people of England were living in a time of fear and oppression, and it felt as if their king had abandoned them. But, there was one man who was able to inspire hope and strength to the serfs of England. Rumors speak of a wild bandit, raiding John's supply caravans and gold convoys, and redistributing the wealth to the poor of England. His name is regarded as a catalyst of fear to the nobles, yet a legend of freedom to the rest of England. This man resides in the dense forest of Sherwood, which is rumored to be haunted: a perfect place for a master thief to disappear. He is leader of his own renegade group of bandits known as the Merry Men, skilled warriors and archers and the silent wardens of Sherwood Forest. And, who is this man, you may ask? His name is Robin of Locksley, but formerly known as Robin Hood. His father, Lord Locksley, was a devout vassal to King Richard, and a loving father to his son. But, when the Crusades came about, Young Robin left his father's manor in hopes of riches and conquest, despite his father's urgent admonitions. However, what Robin only saw was death and destruction on such a horrendous altitude. Robin was appalled at the horrors of war, and he urged his captain to leave the battlefield as soon as possible. While Robin was away, life in Locksley Manor continued on in its normal fashion. Yet, tragedy soon struck the peaceful home as Lord Locksley fell ill, and quickly succumbed to his illness. As Robin returned from Jerusalem, he discovered that his father was dead and his lands were unjustly taken by the Sheriff of Nottingham. Angered at this foul deed of misfortune, Robin Hood swore revenge on the Sheriff and vowed to take his lands back in his father's name. He traveled to Nottingham to face the Sheriff to face him on a one-on-one duel to the death. Robin fought valiantly, but the Sheriff was able to get the upper hand by using a dirty trick, which involved kicking the opponent in the stomach, and he used his sword to leave a dark scar across Robin's left cheek. Humiliated and defeated, Robin escaped into the forests of Sherwood, and there, he met Little John, his soon to be ally and second in command of the Merry Men. Little John welcomed Robin among his little band, and he explained to Robin the hardships under Prince John's rule. Robin was shocked the atrocities of the wicked prince, and how fast it happened in a few years. Little John explains to Robin that even though Prince John committed these foul deeds, he is still a citizen of England, and taking revenge on him and the Sheriff will not solve anything. In just a few short years, Robin helped Little John on his endeavors, and started to learn the secrets of pickpocketing, stealth, archery, and sword fighting, eventually shaping into the man he was meant to be: Robin Hood. Now, Robin Hood proudly watches over the forest of Sherwood and many other forests as well, ensuring the safety and tranquility of the nature that resides in the earth. However, he is much more that a keeper of the woods. He is the Legend of Freedom, ensuring the tyranny of oppression can never overcome a man's feverous spirit. Robin firmly believes in the ideals of the rights of man, and that no man, woman, not even a child, should be deprived of those rights. Yet, Robin still sees the oppression of the Sheriff and the Prince already taken root in the modern world. As the Legend of Freedom, his arrows will ignite the fury of the oppressed and he will rain fire on those who would dare take away anyone's freedom. No villain is safe from his grasp, for Robin Hood is the master of the forest...

" Hey, what's that yokel doing on the ground? Get 'im up! We ain't got time for messing around! We gotta get this caravan to York, and fast! Guisborne doesn't like it when people aren't punctual, especially if they're from the Sheriff's 4th Guard!"

It was an exaggerated expression to call such a battalion, The Sheriff's 4th Guard, as they were regarded as the worst regiment in the Sheriff's army. The Sheriff only uses the 4th guard as escorts, and it was certainly a relief if you were reassigned to a higher ranking brigade. The 4th Guard is tasked to deliver a gold escort from the Sheriff to York, as a token of good gesture to the Guy of Guisborne, another vassal to Prince John, infamous for his various methods of torturing his enemies. Since all the roads were under repair, the 4th guard had to take the dreaded road through Sherwood Forest. Since the appearance of Robin Hood, many of the Sheriff's men and caravans had gone missing, and the made the Sheriff very frustrated. There was talk among the troops of a powerful spirit that presided among the forest, and already, the men were getting nervous as they quietly marched in silence to York. As they were halfway through the forest, some of the men began to hear whispers, fearing that the trees were conversing with each other on how they were going to get rid of the strange intruders. Each step only increased the tension in the forest, and the officer was quietly praying to God that he would be able to see his wife in Nottingham after this was all over. Suddenly, something came whizzing through the air, and landed between the horses drawing the carriage. In a state of fright, both horses reared up his legs in the air, and the driver frantically tried to calm them so that they wouldn't cause any more anxiety. However, this only sent the soldiers in a riot, some dropping their weapons and starting to flee, two men holding each other tight in fear, and one archer was on the ground desperately praying to all the angels in Heaven to come and save him. In an attempt to bring order, the officer yelled out, "Get back in formation, you bunch of good for nothings! It was just one arrow! There isn't any bloody artillery in this forest! You all have five seconds to get back into your position, you lily-livered rats! I'm going to count-"

Before he could finish his sentence, another arrow landed at his feet, with a message attached to the base. Startled, the officer picked it up with trembling hands and quickly opened the letter. It was only a few words, but they were enough for the beefy gentleman to drop the paper, quivering in fear, for it said:

"_Thought I just drop by and say hello to the Sheriff's men! I see you're carrying a tremendous amount of riches and gold! Y'know, if you wanna pass, there's a toll for going through Sherwood Forest! Think you can pay it?"_

The worst fear of any soldier in the Sheriff's service had come true. Robin Hood was here, and the bandit would soon be upon them! The officer looked amidst the chaos, as soldiers were hysterically rampaging around to find an exit out of Sherwood Forest. With this calamity, he could not possibly command such a force like this. He needed to take a breather, so that he could get the men back into position. He felt his body slump against the trunk of a tree, but he could not feel the rough bark against his shaking back. Instead, the front side of the trunk had a hole that was carefully covered with a thick net, and the officer fell through the hole, which allowed the net to entangle him and trap him inside the tree. He screamed in fear as he felt his body lifted up towards the treetops of the forest. Down on the surface, the soldiers felt the full fury of the forest. Soldier tumbled in traps in the ground as they tried to escape, some had their leg caught in a noose and were swiftly rappelled upward to the tree tops. Suddenly, a numerous number of men sprang from the trees, quietly concealed in the rafters, and swiftly descending down upon the forest floor. These forest men quickly took out their staffs and charged at the Sheriff's men. With no one to lead them and no banner to unite over, the Sheriff's men were quickly routed and they fled back to Nottingham, never to return to Sherwood Forest again. At last, the forests of Sherwood were safe, and the Merry Men were rewarded with a special prize: a large carriage filled with the riches of the Sheriff himself. All of the Merry Men whooped and cheered with joy as they began to open the doors to the carriage. In one split second, the door burst open, with gold quickly flowing out the door and jewels sprinkling the ground. It was a merry day indeed, as the Merry Men began to burst out in a quick song of joy,

"_Oh, Robin's a jolly good fellow, Oh; he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellooowww, which nobody can deny~!"_

There were once again more shouts of happiness and merriment. However, a firm voice called out to the rowdy bunch, "Alright, my men, that's enough songs for now! We need to get this treasure back to base camp! Little John, can you help out with reloading the carriage?"

As soon as the command was given, a big, bulky man, taller that the average person, leaped up from his crouched position, and responded, "I'll get right on it, sir! Oh, pardon me for asking, but where are you, sir?"

Little John could hear the twinkling laugh of his leader's voice, and heard him reply back, "Ah, forgive me! I didn't know this forest had such great cover! I'll be down in a moment!" Out of the corners of the Merry Men's eyes, they noticed their fearless leader gracefully bounding down towards the forest floor from the treetops. As he reached the closet branch, the young man did a tremendous flip towards the ground, and he gracefully landed on his two feet, unharmed by the fall. The Merry Men cheered with amazement, as the rushed over to greet their leader with open arms. He looked no older than a grown man, yet he was not as young as a boy. He was a teenager, almost making the transition to becoming a man. His skin was light, with a peachy color on the side of his cheeks, and above his lips grew a slight mustache. His was wearing a dark green vest, a white undershirt, with brown gauntlets that covered his arms, a green cap to protect him from the glare of the sunlight, a short green cape for an easy concealment from soldiers, dark green leggings, tall boots that had just enough foot space to move around, and a green over shirt that covered most of his chest. If you look closely, he has a white scar under his left cheek, which was given to him by the Sheriff in their duel. His quiver was filled with arrows, his bow and staff attached to his back strap, and his father's sword lay sheathed in its scabbard. Underneath all this ferocity and kindness lay one man and his name was Robin of Locksley, or Robin Hood. Robin quickly stood up, dusting off the dirt that got on his tunic, and greeted his merry men with a smile. The Merry Men bowed in respect as Robin passed them to talk to Little John. Robin held out his hand to Little John for a polite handshake, but Little John, in his happiness, gave Robin a huge hug, lifting his body up in the air. Robin could feel his body squeeze tightly around him, almost cutting all air off to breathe, as he wheezed to Little John, "Hey…ach…John….loosen up…..choking….me!"

Little John felt startled at his master's sudden request, and quickly put him down. "Sorry, Master Robin, guess I don't know my full strength yet!" he apologized with a hearty smile.

Robin held his chest as he could feel the air breathe back into his lungs, and he replied back to John with a smile as well. "It's not your fault, Little John. I'm just a little too fragile as you! Maybe I should make you leader instead of me!" Robin joked in response.

Little John let out a loud laugh, and through his laughter, he replied with kindness, "Ah, Master Robin, I could never be as good a leader as you! Besides, look at what you've done for me and my little band! I have to repay you in some way or another! It wouldn't be in my place to claim leadership of the Merry Men! I will always be in your service until the end, Master Robin!"

"It's good to know that there are still some people that still believe in me." And, as a message to all of his Merry Men, He cried out, "Thank you all for still believing me and the spirit of freedom!" His message sent another cry of praise throughout the forest of Sherwood. Robin continued on, "But, the war against the Prince and The Sheriff has not been won yet! We must do all that we can to ensure that there is still hope that the king will return!"

Little John joined in the speech, crying out, "So, we must help the oppressed in any way possible! Don't be afraid to relieve the nobles of their blood money! Always give to the poor whenever you see them on the streets! Keep helping those who are being beaten down for the last piece of gold! And, most importantly, never give up on the King!" There was tremendous applause from the Merry Men, and in one final message, Little John shouted to the bunch, "All right, you devils! Let's bring this gold back to Sherwood!"

* * *

Back at Sherwood, Robin Hood was silently sitting on the rooftops of the tree houses, thinking about his other fellow guardians. He hadn't heard from Uncle Sam for a while, as he told him that he was going to fight in some World War. John Henry was busy helping the miners, and he did not have time for chit-chat. The Phoenix was resting back at Egypt, silently waiting for summer to come, her favorite season. However, Robin felt that there was one other legend that was still out there, still hidden from view. He patiently wondered if the rest of the gang would find him or her soon. As Robin gazed at the stars, Little John climbed up to the rooftop, and urgently whispered, "Sir, I need to speak to you about something."

"No need to whisper, Little John," Robin lazily replied, "We're home! So, what's the big dilemma?"

Little John sat next to Robin, with his legs crossed, and said in a solemn voice, "Azeem and Will have been captured by Lord Longchamps of Derby. He plans to execute both of them tomorrow as a reminder to those who would challenge his will." John could see Robin's face whiten in shock. Azeem Ibn al Hussain was Robin's friend in the Crusades and Will Scarlett was Robin's only living brother. For the both of them in the vile hands of the Prince was appalling, and Robin could feel his anger slowly rising. He quickly turned to Little John, his face suddenly red with anger, and whispered in a deadly voice, "Well, it seems as if the Little Prince wants to play a little game with me, does he? Oh, he'll get what's coming soon." Robin quickly stood up, and jumped down from the roof to his veranda in his home. He quickly got his bow, quiver, sword, and he silently walked to the exit until he was stopped by Little John, in which Robin silently whispered, "Move out of the way, Little John. I need to save my kin."

Little John madly shook his head, and pleaded, "Robin, it is madness to go into Derby this time of year! Scathlock's Finest is on guard, and they'll skin you once you step one foot in the castle!"

Robin slammed his fist on the door behind John, and roared out in reply, "Oh, should I just wallop around here like a blind horse and watch them die?! I will not lose the ones I love again! They took my father, but they will never take my brother, or my friend!"

The two of them looked at each other with silence. Poor Master Robin, Little John thought, he really does care about his family a lot. However, Little John would never forgive himself if Robin died at the hands of Prince John's men. If Robin is to go to Derby, he pondered, and then he must take me with him, surely for protection! Little John took a deep breath, and he quickly asked Robin, "Well, I guess you'll have to take me with you then, won't you, Master Robin?"

Robin's eyes widened in surprised, and asked, "Little John, how did you change your mind so quickly? Also, you need to watch over the camp while I'm gone!"

"Don't worry about that, Master Robin! My son, Wulf, can take care of things while I'm gone! He learned from the best, and that's saying a lot, Master Robin!"

Robin grinned, and he commented, "Aye, that is a lot. Well, Mister John, I guess you can come with me to Derby. However," He started to walk out to the open veranda and took out his bow, "I need to send a message. Two, actually."

"And to whom will they be going to, sir?"

Robin chuckled as he readied the first arrow, and aimed his bow up to the sky. "The first message," he stated, "will be going to Longchamps, as a little reminder that Robin Hood is coming to retrieve his stolen items." Robin let the arrow fly into the air, and it sailed towards the city of Derby. The next arrow Robin took out was a very special arrow, indeed. Robin had his own personal stash of silver arrows, and he used it to contact his fellow legends and the Guardians for aid. However, Robin wanted a very special guardian to assist him. The guardian can create the most powerful blizzards and chaotic snowstorms, even in the summertime. As Robin pointed his bow, with a silver arrow in his notch, towards the sky and he let it loose, the silver arrow soaring to the sky. In a bright flash, the arrow disappeared, now traveling a place far back in time. Robin looked at Little John with a smile, and said, "That silver one I just shot out was to the new guardian, Jack Frost. I've seen his exploits and endeavors, and to be honest, I thought that he was not suited for the job. But, now," Robin looked up towards the sky, "I think I'm gonna need a little bit more help from him. Hope the arrow finds its way to you, Jack. I look forward to the day we meet."

* * *

**Yeah, one chapter done! So, what do think of Robin Hood? I tried to combine elements from some of the movies and add my own personal flair to it. But, I want to know what you guys think! Leave a review or PM me for any questions! Will the arrow reach Jack Frost? Can Robin, Little John, and Jack overcome the impregnable castle of Derby? And, who is the fifth guardian? All these questions will be answered soon! Keep looking for the next chapter, Snow in Sherwood, coming soon! Thanks for reading! DMC7500 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 1: Snow in Sherwood

_Chapter One: Snow in Sherwood_

Even as the Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost felt a little jaded sometimes. Being a guardian, he had to do numerous, arduous tasks around the globe.

This was not considered as his forte.

Jack sat with his legs crossed as he looked over the frozen river. This river was his birthplace, and the day he became the entity known as Jack Frost. It seems so long ago, Jack thought, when I was playing with my sister on the ice. When Jack fell into the frozen waters below, he felt the icy chill pierce his skin like a sharp knife slowly dragging its blade across a piece of fabric, inch by inch, tearing it apart. Even after all this pain, he survived. He was no longer the person he used to be. He was now a Guardian, and his duty was to protect the children of the world, and most importantly, the ones that he loves. Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment, and he remembered the day he met his first believer, Jamie Bennett. Words cannot describe Jack's happiness that day, as he could not believe that someone actually believed in him. All these years of being invisible, Jack pondered, and it looks like it paid off. Without Jamie, the world would be in darkness by now, and he would not exist in the eyes of his believers.

Jack opened his eyes and gazed at the frozen, crystal lake that is known as his home. Maybe someday, Jack imagined, he would build up a nice little place, just like North's, but not as big as his factory. Jack thought of a small manor, with towering ice sculptures overlooking the vast expanse of forest, a grand stateroom filled that would occasionally sprinkle with snow every now and then, and maybe even a bowling alley. Everyone likes a bowling alley in their homes, right? Jack chuckled at the prospect, but he started to focus on the important matter at hand. His home was a mess. It didn't look like a pigsty to the average human, but Jack was meticulous about his living quarters. Jack started to plan his route, first starting with the cluttered branches near the tree, the conspicuous rocks that left a ghastly impression that an avalanche occurred, a little tidying up here, a silver arrow there…

Wait a minute, a silver arrow? Jack stood up as he gazed at the glistening object lying safely on the warm blanket of snowflakes near the river's edge. He swiftly bounded down to the frozen floor of the lake, his bare feet leaving a trail of frost every time he stepped on ice, and arrived at the spot where the arrow landed. As he picked it up, he started to toss it around in his hands. It was surprisingly light, and on the base of the arrow, he could see an intricate designed etched carefully around it. The designs were in the shape of vines and branches, as they intertwined each other around a majestic crown, with seven jewels embedded in a circular pattern in the front of the crown. Whoever made this arrow, Jack thought, must have come from a high form of society. Maybe the owner of this arrow was a Guardian, but there were never any bow-wielding Guardians in the world other than Cupid, but Cupid would not fire arrows such as these. As Jack was about to put away the arrow in his trusty, invisible satchel, the arrow started to vibrate madly in his hand. Shocked at the sudden event, Jack dropped his staff and used his other free hand to try and hold the arrow in place. The arrow only vibrated faster and harder, and suddenly it started to glow. Jack wanted to let go, but somehow, the arrow was forcing him to hold it. No matter how much he tried to pry his hands away, it would not work. Suddenly, he felt the arrow explode in his hands, enveloping him in a bright, white flash that engulfed him, teleporting him to a world unknown. After the flash, all that was left was the cold silence that chilled the earth to its very roots…

* * *

Nobody in England would dare storm Derby, the most impregnable castle in Prince John's lands. However, if it were a master thief trying to get into the castle, it is one completely different story entirely. Through his hooded disguise, Robin silently walked through the damp streets of Derby during nightfall. The town was well asleep, but the guards were on high alert, waiting to throw the next moonlighter in the nearest dungeon. Robin was well aware of the castle's tight safety measures, and it was not the time to compromise his location. Noticing a regiment of guards turn swiftly around a house corner, Robin quickly rolled over behind a group of wine barrels, which safely hid Robin's presence. As he peeked over the top, he noticed that the guards were none other than the Sheriff's 4th Guards. They were highly untrained, no motivation whatsoever, and you can easily knock them out in a fistfight. Yet, they are able to cause enough ruckuses to allow the elite guard to come in and arrest Robin. So, it was not a good idea to just take them all on at once, and Robin started to plan his movement of attack. One of Robin's special abilities as a Legend is to predict the enemy's response to his movements, which he calls this ability Eagle Vision. Now, it was the right time for Robin to use this incredible ability. Robin's eyes started to glow bright green, and the time slowly came to a standstill as his eyes revealed to him his plan of attack:

"_Alright, there's only four of the Sheriff's Guards and one of me. Who's gonna win, I reckon? Why, the charming devil known as Robin Hood of course! Now, let's go get rid of all of them, shall we?"_

_I saw my silhouette take out a small bag of coins in my pocket, and quickly throw them into the streets in front of me. Men are very easily consumed by their desire for greed, as I not only see two men run off for the gold, but three! That was even better than I had expected! Alright, so I get up, walk over to the other guard, and give him a swift punch to the head. He falls down easily, but the other guards notice me. Should have known that was coming, as they charge towards me. Thankfully, they're unarmed, or are they. One of the soldiers pulls out a hidden dagger from his back pocket and tries to take a slice of my face. One quick roll should avoid that, and also get behind my opponents. Perfect, now I have the advantage. I'll take the guy with the dagger out first, with a swift kick to the chest that stuns him, and makes him drop his dagger. Lovely, his other friend picks up the dagger and goes for the heart. My hands swiftly drift to his arm, as I glide it into his friend's leg, causing him to groan in pain and drop to the ground, unconscious from the force of the impact of the blade. Now, I let go of my hands and deliver a swift hand chop to the back of my "helper's" neck, instantly sending him into a deep sleep. Now, it's only one guard and me. I see him trying to make a stand by picking up an old wooden staff on the side of the street that someone dropped. He takes one fierce swipe at my silhouette's head, but he lazily ducks under the strike, delivering a sweep kick under my opponent's legs, tripping him, and for the finisher, he flips in the air and delivers a stunning knee drop to the fallen guard, instantly knocking him unconscious. Now, I have my plan of attack, as he slowly fades away, and reality starts shifting in…_

Robin is quickly taken back to the real world, as the guards were still conversing over in a street corner. It was now time to commence assault. First, Robin throws the purse into the street, sending the three soldiers running to figure out what had dropped over there. As the clattering of the metal boots was quickly fading out, it was the signal for Robin to vault over the barrels and sprint towards the remaining guard. Inevitably, the guard saw him and gave a loud shout to his comrades before being knocked out by Robin's punch. The three guards rushed at Robin, eager to prove their worth to the bandit and to capture him in Derby once and for all. However, Robin was ready for the assault, as the knife-wielding soldier took a swipe at his face. Robin followed the plan with extreme precision, his moves gracefully coinciding with the same movements of the silhouette back in Eagle Vision. Finally, all four of the guards were down for the count, and there was no sign of the alarm. Robin stood up, dusted the dirt off of his cloak, and started to move off in the direction of the castle. However, he noticed something strangely odd. The weather around him turned into a freezing chill, as he could feel it seep in his skin. "This ice cold weather, in the middle of spring, it didn't add up!" Robin pondered. Something else was going on here, and he could feel it coming closer, and closer. But, Robin didn't move a single muscle at all. Someone, or something was coming for him, and it didn't feel friendly. His hand had a tight grip on his sword hilt, quietly anticipating the moment when the enemy will strike. If this thing isn't in front of me, but not the right of me, nor to the left of me, Robin silently thought, then surely it must be…_ Behind me!_

Robin swiftly drew his blade and swiped at the person behind him, only for his blade to collide with the frozen, wooden staff of Jack Frost. Through the dark obscurity of his cloak, Robin could see that Jack was pretty mad at being disturbed. However, Jack didn't know about Robin or the other legends, and automatically thought it was a trap to set him away from the other guardians so that this man could get rid of him once and for all. Jack smirked as he felt the enemy's blade starting to quiver a little bit, and he increased his pressure on it. However, it was just another little trick as Robin swiftly kicked Jack's leg, causing Jack to stumble on the ground. Robin spat on the ground, but not at Jack's feet, as he muttered to the winter spirit with an annoyed voice, "Y'know I thought all Guardians were supposed to be good-hearted and jolly. But, it looks like they could learn a lesson in manners."

Jack scoffed, and replied back with contempt, "Oh, right, like it's so formal for someone to deliver me an exploding arrow and land me here back in the Renaissance era where people haven't learned how to take baths and always smelled like pigs."

"First of all, this is _not _the Renaissance era. And, Secondly, we _do _take baths as we are not accustomed to smell like a pile of rat droppings every hour of the day. Thirdly, you've got some nerve talking to one of your fellow allies like that."

Jack slowly raised his eyebrows and asked the hooded man, "_Allies_? Just what do you think makes me your ally? If you don't start talking right now, I'll bury you under a ten-foot pile of snow, and let's just see if you can get out of that!"

Now would probably be the right time to start delivering some answers, Robin thought. Robin slowly took off his hood and revealed his face to Jack. Jack was still confused at the man's appearance, and before he could open his mouth to ask something, Robin started to speak:

"My name is Robin of Locksley. I am the son of Lord Locksley, who is loyal to our leader, King Richard. But, you've probably know of me as Robin of the Hood, or simply Robin Hood."

Jack's mouth slowly fell open as he silently muttered to Robin, "You're the real Robin Hood? But, I thought Robin Hood was just a-"

"You _thought_ Robin Hood was just a fairytale, and a myth. But, like the guardians, we myths are also real. We were created long ago, before the Guardians were created. However, I still think we were created during the time when the Guardians first came to this world, as I seemed to know about North and the others. Anyway, I guess there are a lot of things I have to tell you. I'll start off with who we are first. I am part of the Legends, a secret race as a second defense line against the forces of darkness, and also the protectors of mankind."

"I thought all beings were supposed to protect the children, not just the adults of this world."

"Well, yes, but our main duty is to protect the whole race of man, not just the women and children. Our job is far more difficult than of yours, as we must fight the forces of oppression and tyranny every day. It is a job that we must all do, to keep the world safe and to inspire the belief of hope in each heart, no matter how little or huge it may be. Each of us has a certain quality we give to people, just like you guardians give to the children of the world. You are the Guardian of Fun, I presume? Well, I am the Legend of Freedom."

"What's it like to be a Legend of Freedom? I mean, is it like the Declaration of Independence, where it says, 'All men are considered equal', or something like that?"

Robin chuckled and joked, "Oh, Uncle Sam is tight around stuff like that. He'll beat you up until you memorized the whole thing. I'll tell you more about him later, but to answer your question, it's not an easy job. The roots of evil and fear are everywhere, and people fall prey to the grasp of oppression. To have your simple liberties, being able to talk or express your ideas, outlawed just because someone doesn't like your opinions, no man should ever have to experience that! I inspire revolutionaries to stand up against their tyrants, to free themselves from the shackles of slavery, because I believe, every human has a right to be free!"

"Wow, it must be pretty tough for a guy like you to do this all alone. Or, do you have some help with you?"

"Who could be better help than my Merry Men? My finest lads, always loyal to the-"Robin suddenly stopped, and then quickly turned to the tower. "Azeem and Will, I forgot about them!" he muttered. Quickly looking over at Jack, he quickly said to him, "Jack, we haven't got any more time for chitchat, so I'll make this quick. My friends, Azeem and Will are trapped up there in the dungeon. Do you think you can help me free them? If you do, you're welcome to stay at Sherwood and I'll tell you more about myself and the Legends. Do we have a deal?"

Jack chuckled and quickly stood up on his feet, stating in a mischievous voice, "Well, Robin, how can I refuse? Sure, let's go show those men who is in charge of this castle! Besides, weather's perfect for a nice, spring blizzard, don't ya think?"

Robin grinned at the winter spirit and said, "Oh, yeah! The Sheriff and Longchamps won't mind twenty feet of snow in the castle! Come on! We got some prisoners we need to rescue!" The two set off in the direction of the prison, ready to break in and rescue Azeem and Will. Unbeknownst to them, a silent figure was watching them from above, his face shrouded by darkness from the night sky. Maybe these two will figure out what's going on here, the figure reminisced, as it slowly jumped down onto the street floor and started chasing after the two…

* * *

**So, how's the first chapter for you? I wonder who is the mysterious figure following the two? Is it the 5****th**** legend, or someone else? Anyway, I'm still trying to figure out who will be the 5****th**** legend, and I still need your help! I have decided to let go on the book rule, as there are many mythological legends there! So, start sending in those requests! PM me for any questions or leave a review! That's all for now! See you in the next chapter, **_**The Dynamic Duo, **_**coming soon! DMC7500 signing off!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Winds Of Destruction

_Chapter 2: The Winds of Destruction_

There is so much in this world that the people of the Earth do not know. Even as the Legends and Guardians defending the steel bastions of light, there is always lurking in the shadows of darkness. Inside the castle of Derby, a much sinister plot was taking shape in the innermost sections of the keep. Among the peasants and subjects, there was talk of witchcraft and wizardry, believing that there might be witches and evil wizards not in Derby, but the whole world. Their deductions are correct, but normal people cannot see these mythological creatures. They are invisible to the naked eye, but if you alter the unpredictable fabric of time, you might be able to get a sudden glimpse of the creature. Mankind does not have this technology, however. They rely on the Guardians and Legends to root out the hidden evils lurking in the shadows.

* * *

Before setting out to Derby, Robin heard reports of mass kidnapping in the towns, and the people returned the next day, completely oblivious to their neighbors, friends, and family. There was only one being capable of such a power. Like Pitch, the existence of evil guardians and spirits has been confirmed by the Guardians and Legends. They call themselves The Winds of Destruction, bringing malice and chaos to wherever they travel. One of the most notable members of the Winds of Destruction is Vlad the Impaler, infamous for his notorious reign over Transylvania. What makes Vlad feared across the world are his nefarious methods of torture and execution, using every fraudulent and unscrupulous action to keep his kingdom in his tight iron grip. He cares little about his allies, as he thinks of them as a liability to achieving his ultimate goal. Yet, Vlad has gained many supporters, as they join the devilish lord to ensure their safety. Vlad's second in command is a being of mindless seduction, as she turns her victims into stone. She is known as the Medusa, The Queen of Serpents. Hades is Vlad's third-in-command, and the crafty spy of the group. His methods gathering intelligence are unmatched, and nothing can escape his eyes. Other that Medusa and Hades, Vlad has other mercenary lords serving under his command, easily enticed by his offers of glory and riches. Pitch, The Bogeyman, is known to Vlad as one of his mercenary lords. However, Vlad learned of Pitch's defeat, and exiled the forgotten guardian far away from his lands. The Sheriff of Nottingham is also in Vlad's service, and is the main source of income, due to his vast treasuries and hidden jewels. Many spies and other rival lords also patrol the world, bringing poverty and destruction to anyone that crosses their path. And through it all, The Winds of Destruction are always at the center, taking what they wish from the innocent people of the world. But how did they come to this Earth? What event transpired this soulless assembly of demons and succubae to be created?

* * *

Many years ago, when the world was created, mankind brought about the beginnings of sin. When Satan persuaded Eve to eat the fruit from the Forbidden Tree, her disobedience and Adam's set the spirit of Evil free. Now, with darkness roaming the lands, mankind fell into chaos, violence, corruption, theft, and lechery abroad over God's blessed land. Tired of the destruction and ever-increasing sins of man, God flooded the Earth for forty and forty nights, leaving only Noah and his family alive to see the new Earth. Even after the flood, mankind still continued on their old ways, with very little change. It would seem that all would be lost, but, there was still hope of the meek Earth. The creation of the universe brought the creation of the Guardians and Legends, and they all set humanity back on the path of righteousness. However, there were some who would refuse to change and would rise against the peacekeepers. In Transylvania, Vlad the Impaler refused to cease his crimes against his people, and he continued on with his foul reign, gradually increasing his tortures tenfold. It was apparent that his heart was completely consumed by darkness, forcing the Legends and Guardians to invade Transylvania, and kill Vlad. As they reached the top of Vlad's keep, The Sandman, Santa Claus, The Phoenix, and Uncle Sam fought a four on one battle with Vlad the Impaler, with his body and soul consumed by the power of hatred, malice, darkness, and destruction. By a stroke of luck, Vlad fell, but when Uncle Sam delivered the final blow, God intervened in their quest. God commanded the protectors of mankind to hand over Vlad, as he will judge him on his crimes. God reminded them that Vlad was still human, and a human still has his natural rights that the Guardians and Legends cannot take away, only himself. Vlad was sent to Hell for his atrocious crimes against humanity, and he was sentenced to eternal suffering. However, he suddenly disappeared from Satan's realm. No one knows how he escaped, but his return shocked the people of the world. Vlad wanted revenge, but he could not face the Legends and Guardians by himself. He needed allies, and so he set out on a quest to obtain his needed companions. His first targets were Medusa, who was first a lady-in-waiting for Hera, and Hades, the New Greek God of the Underworld. Medusa's lust for power gradually developed, and after decades of waiting, she went up to Zeus and demanded she be made a god. However, since she was just a mere servant and her actions had displeased the Greek Gods, Zeus angrily rejected the proposal, and that she would be punished for dishonoring her masters. After the Greek God's deemed her unworthy to enter Olympus, she was exiled to the Underworld, never to return to Olympus again. Seething with anger and a lust for vengeance, Medusa marched towards the Palace of the Underworld and ordered Hades to curse mankind with whatever appalling or atrocious plague or disease he can conjure. Miraculously, Hades refused, stating that Medusa had no authority to order him around, and that it was his realm she was in, not hers. So, as punishment, he condemned Medusa to eternal suffering in the Pits of Damnation. Vlad had heard of Medusa's exploits, and decided that she could be useful in his plans. Also, Hades would also be a key part in his conquest, for he needed an agent of guile and deceit. Traveling to the underworld, he met with Hades, and Hades was easily persuaded to come and join Vlad's cause, provided Medusa would be free. Now, with the Winds of Destruction formed, they unleashed a reign of terror upon humanity called the Epoch of Darkness, throwing humanity into deep poverty, numerous plagues spreading the land, killing thousands, and the creation of anarchy and insanity. Christmas never came, Easter never sprung, the Four Seasons never passed over the Earth, and pestilence was common during these times. The Earth had turned into a living hell, and God watched as he saw his children suffer at the hands of these false deities. Angered that his rule was challenged; God smote The Winds of Destruction, stripping them of their powers and abilities, and called on The Legends to remove them from the earth. Before Robin Hood and John Henry came to the Earth as legends, The Phoenix and Uncle Sam driven back Vlad and The Winds of Destruction back to Limbo, a place where time is frozen and no life exists in the dark space. But, after 1000 years of suffering, The Winds of Destructions have returned to the world, with a new thirst for revenge and suffering. They would not only take vengeance on the God that imprisoned them, but also the Legends and Guardians that defeated them and mankind, who has forgotten them long ago. But, they still have a long way to go in order to achieve their total rule once more. This time, the rules are different, but there is no stopping these cursed winds once they start to blow…

* * *

Robin was a master of stealth, and Jack was good at making vivid distractions to confuse their foes. Together, they are forces of nature, unseen, unpredictable, and undefeatable. Robin silently watched from behind the front entrance doors of the keep as he saw through the clouded fog the remainder of the Sherriff's soldiers started to retreat into the warmth of the barracks from the sudden chill of Jack's blizzard. Now, the whole outside keep of Derby is all to themselves. They slowly entered the keep, shrouded by the thick cover of snowfall slowly descending to the surface. The beauty of the snow is one of the things Jack treasures, as he enjoyed snow his entire lifetime. Robin liked a bit of snow every now and then, but he still preferred the warm, vibrant colors of the forest during spring time. Robin's eyes shifted side to side, looking for any signs of objects that might be useful. It was the main garden of the keep, but there are secrets that lie in the plants of the earth. Robin noticed a variety of snow-covered flowers, daffodils, daisies, carnations, and roses sprinkled across the middle of the garden, encircling a statue of Lord Longchamps. However, the base of the relic easily caught Robin's attention. Using his Eagle Vision, Robin looked inside the base to find a hidden chest hiding behind the plaque in front of the base. A hidden chest would certainly contain many hidden valuables, Robin surmised, and it would be such a shame to leave it all behind. Taking out his sword, Robin rammed the blade into the edge of the plaque, and with one pull, he tore the plaque off, revealing a sturdy, wooden chest inside the base. Robin could notice the uncertainty on Jack's face, and he explained, "Well, I had a feeling something was hiding under that base of the statue, and looks like I was right. If you really wanna know how I did it, it was this." Robin pointed towards his eyes, as they began to glow a bright green. "It's a thing I call Eagle Vision. It allows me to see anything I wish to see in my line of sight, and I can detect the most carefully hidden of objects scattered across the villages and castles. I can also plan out my attacks from here, change it up if it doesn't suit me, or predict the enemy's tactics as I fight my way through."

Jack chuckled, and joked, "Well, it certainly will keep reminding me of the color green, if you want my opinion. Should we open up the crate now, see what goodies are inside?"

"Let's do it. The sooner we get done looking through the contents, the better." The two heaved the crate onto the solid pavement, carefully putting it down so that there will be no noise upsetting the guards. There was a padlock protecting the crate, but Jack quickly froze it, and crushed it into ice cubes. Robin lifted the chest open to reveal the glint of gold and jewels, only to be welcomed by the sight of conspicuous piles of books that were neatly organized. Jack was dissatisfied at the outcome, but Robin was more interested on the contents these books contained. He picked one up and opened to the first page. It showed a classical illustration of the creation of the Earth, and the arrival of the first Guardians and Legends. Robin silently whispered to himself, "These aren't just mere novels. These are history texts, made by the priests of old." He turned to Jack and whispered to him excitedly, "Jack, I think we might have just discovered the complete history of the entire world, all compiled into all of these books!"

That still did not satisfy Jack, as he frowned at Robin and questioned, "Just what exactly makes these books so special to you? I thought you were a guy of gold doubloons and diamonds, not some boring ol' bunch of library books that look _way _too many years overdue."

"Ah, there is much in this world you still need to learn, Jack. Wealth is not counted by the number of silver or gold coins you have. There are those that are rich in knowledge, and rich in happiness. It is always important to never measure happiness by how much money you have, but by the finer things in life. That is what wealth really is, Jack. These books, for example, contain the history of the entire world, each catastrophe, every miracle, stored in the pages of these texts. Who knows what wonder they will bring to this world, the education that will be gained by millions of children whose knowledge will be passed on each generation? We need to get this back to Sherwood, after we find Azeem and Will. Jack, let's go put this back in the statue, we can't have anyone else finding out about-"

What Robin did not noticed that a mass of shadowy chains slithered behind him and quickly bound around his body, so that he cannot move. Jack also had fallen victim to the hidden assault, and the two found themselves thrown to the wall of the keep. Someone must have been secretly watching them as they were conversing over the books, as they could hear the metal footsteps of someone approaching them. A wry, sinister voice called out to the two, "Robin of Locksley and Jack Frost, together here at the castle of Derby, on their way to free The Arabian and The Hunter. Such a pity, don't you think, to come all this way, just to find it that it was all in vain?"

Robin gritted his teeth, and swore to the unknown assailant, "If I heard that your men butchered my friend and my brother, I'll make sure that God will damn you for your sins! Your treachery is beyond reason! Who are you? Show yourself, you coward!"

The man laughed in amusement to Robin's little taunt, and replied back in earnest, "Ah, Robin, God _has _damned me for my sins. But, his power was not enough to keep me in Hell forever. Tell me, do you believe in ghosts?" Suddenly, a dark portal suddenly opened in front of Jack and Robin, and slowly stepping out, was none other than the leader of The Winds of Destruction himself, Vlad the Impaler. Jack was horrified at Vlad's appearance, as he could see Vlad's jet, dark helmet was flowing with the blood of fallen enemies, dripping down onto his armor, then onto the ground, leaving a trail of blood wherever he walk. His cape was a reminder of his past nobility life, which was now shredded, looking more like a ragged blanket than a cape. But, what really gave Jack the willies was the shadowy aura surrounding Vlad, giving a thought of dread and suffering to the winter spirit's mind. Jack could feel himself grow colder and colder by the minute, but it wasn't the cold embrace of winter. It was the cold embrace of death, silently touching his skin and making his hair stand on edge. Vlad approached the two, and muttered four sentences that introduced the two guardians to the man feared by all in the Earth…

"So, it turns out you _are _afraid of ghosts. There is nothing to fear, for I am not a ghost. I am something more appalling than that. I am Vlad the Impaler, and you will all bow to me!"

* * *

**Oh, no! Vlad the Impaler has Robin and Jack in his clutches! Who will save the two now, or will the fifth legend come to their rescue? What is The Winds of Destruction's new nefarious plan, and will it succeed? Thanks to all that are reading this, I really appreciate the support! Spring Break is here for me, and I got a lot of chapters that I'm working on over my vacation time! I'll be posting more detailed descriptions on the antagonists tomorrow, and a sneak peek on the next chapter! Please leave a review and favorite or follow this story if you like it! I'm still looking for that fifth legend, and I still need your help! PM me any ideas you would like to submit, and I'll look them over! DMC7500 signing off!**


	5. Chapter 3 and a Half

_Chapter 3 ½ : Author's Note, Synopsis, and Antagonist and Fifth Legend Choices Biographies _

**Hi there, everyone! DMC7500…. oh, wait, Jack's Little Bro here! I changed up my pen name as you can see! Thought it would be more interesting than just my original. Hope you guys like the new change! However, one of my friends seems to… be jealous of my pen name, since she idolizes Jack Frost from Rise of The Guardians (Link's Little Brother, if you're reading this, I'm sorry I stole Jack! I'm merely "borrowing him without permission"! You'll get him back soon, I promise!). Anyway, that aside, I feel as if I may have deserted Fanfiction while I was away, promising I would return soon. I have to clarify a few things, since I left many of your questions unanswered. Here's what's been going on for the past couple of weeks since I was a very impromptu hiatus. Cue flashback!**

* * *

**When I first discovered Fanfiction, it was an amazing place where I could publish my stories and share my ideas to the world. I got so caught up in my stories that I forgot to prioritize my important things first, such as school. During my time on Fanfiction, my grades plummeted to an average, mainly with A's and B's, but the thing that mostly disturbed me was that I had a few C's. My parents were unhappy with this, and they told me I could do so much better than just write stories during my spare time. Writing is a big part of my life, but when school comes around the corner, I have to put away all my distractions and focus on the task at hand. Now, with my grades improving, and with no C's left in the gradebook, I can shift a little attention back to Fanfiction. However, I am not going to do Fanfiction full time, just like I did over the summer. I will focus my main story I am working on, The Birth of Legends, and save my Super Smash Brothers stories until the summer. **

**That's all I have for you! Sorry if my leave has been so sudden! If you still have any more questions, feel free to leave a review or PM me! Now, back to the story! I'll take a little break during this chapter and explain about the antagonists and the fifth legend choices further in this little sub-chapter. If you haven't been paying attention to the story, here's a brief synopsis of the first three chapters:**

* * *

_Synopsis:_

Many years ago, when the Guardians and Legends first came to the Earth, all was peaceful under their guidance. However, a new faction called The Winds of Destruction, led by the infamous Vlad the Impaler, sought to rule the Earth through fear, tyranny, and oppression. This time was called the Epoch of Darkness, and humanity entered a chaotic age filled with violence, corruption, and sin. Determined to return their peaceful world back to the state it was, the two original Guardians, Sandman and Santa Claus, and the two original Legends, Uncle Sam and The Phoenix, fought a gory battle Vlad and his band of warlords and corrupt kings. In the end, Vlad and The Winds of Destruction were defeated, and the Guardians and Legends banished them to Limbo, where they suffered for over one thousand years. Feeling that peace had been restored, the Guardians and Legends bade farewell to each other, each member hoping that they will meet their fellow comrades-in-arms again under better circumstances. As the Age of Man went on, new guardians and legends began to appear throughout the universe. The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost were new members to the Guardians, also Robin of Loxley, or Robin Hood, and John Henry were welcome additions to the Legends. However, there was another legend created, the mysterious fifth legend. No one knows who he is, but he will reveal his true identity soon. With a new era of peace beginning to usher in, it would seem that everything is now perfect in this world. However, something tragic happened that immediately left the fate of our world in the Guardian's and Legend's hands. The Winds of Destruction have returned from the crushing depths of Limbo, and they have a new plan to enslave humanity and to bring back fear to the world. Now, the Guardians and Legends must team up once again to bring this nefarious group down for good. But, could there be more hidden dangers that lie behind the pitch, black darkness of the unknown?

**I think that's enough for the Synopsis! Let's get on with the character bios! I'll start us off with the antagonists!**

* * *

_Vlad the Impaler: The Living Nightmare_

Born in the elegant palace of Transylvania, Vlad always got what he wanted at a young age. As he got older, he found it more difficult to take what was right fully his. When he was crowned King, he taxed his country heavily and used many forms of torture in order to increase his ever-growing treasury. Now, consumed by the powers of Darkness, he became a soulless god, torturing and slaughtering innocent children just for the fun of it. Vlad the Impaler is the man feared by everyone, and he shall bring an even darker epoch of fear that this universe will never be prepared for.

_Medusa: A Deadly, Seductive Charmer_

Every man in Greece fears the Serpent Queen, Medusa, and they have good reason to be afraid. Not only do her venomous snakes consume manflesh, her powerful, hypnotic gaze can turn any mortal into stone. Medusa considers herself as the perfection of Eve's daughters, boasting that no goddess has any greater power than her. However, her pride has landed her in very fatal situations, barely escaping with her life. Now, she seeks to eradicate the women of the Earth to declare herself the only perfect female. And if she has to go through the Guardians and Legends to achieve this goal, Medusa will be more than happy to turn them all into stone statues.

_Hades: God of the Underworld_

Hades is considered as the slyest member in the Winds of Destructions, relying on his animal spies and the shadows of darkness in order to obtain the information he needs. Even though he is the caretaker of the human souls, Hades does not like the job his brother Zeus gave him. So, in order to achieve more power and to take the throne of Olympus as his own, he allied himself with Vlad and began a quest for vengeance and lust. Hades knows every dirty trick of combat, trade, intelligence, diplomacy, and he is not afraid to use it against the Guardians and Legends. There is more to the God of the Underworld than meets the eye.

* * *

**That's your antagonists for you! Now, let's introduce our potential Fifth Guardian choices! **

_V: The Legend of Anarchy_

Born out of poverty, this unknown man quickly rose to power, becoming a wealthy noble. However, under his lordly garments, there lies a heart and mind of a master thief. Known only as V, he seeks to free his people under the tyranny of the English Parliament. His identity is not known to anyone, as his mask effectively hides his face. The government officials know him as a bloodthirsty vigilante, and have used every resource in their kingdom in order to stop him. However, their tactics against V are useless, and V always slips away from their grasp every time. V's job is to ignite the sparks of revolution wherever it may occur. Wherever there is revolution, V will always be there to keep the embers of anarchy burning.

_Joshua: The Legend of Belief_

The Israelites have witnessed the command of many noble leaders, such as Abraham and Moses. However, they cannot be compared to the ferocity and the feverous spirit of Joshua, the leader of the Israelites after Moses. Joshua is a devout believer of God, and he has faithfully served him since the day he was born. His skills as a leader and his tactics make the Israelite army the fiercest in the world. However, most of Joshua's power comes from his belief in God, and God will smite down any enemy that comes down on his people. Nothing is more powerful than God, and Joshua will always be willing to serve the Lord.

_Sherlock Holmes: The Legend of Deduction_

World-renowned detective Sherlock Holmes may seem like an ordinary man to you, but there is a lot more secrets that lie behind his plaid jacket and quilted cap. His mind is capable of performing many complex calculations in a second, and his knowledge of forensics and crime are second to none. If backed into a fight, he is very efficient in hand-to-hand combat and also carries his trusty pistol with him in case for drastic measures. Sherlock Holmes has never left any case unsolved, and has a record history of catching every criminal in England. However, to beat a band of ruthless warlords, Holmes will have to use every trick he has in order to solve the mystery enshrouding the Earth.

_Odysseus: The Legend of Bravery_

There are many men like Odysseus, but most of them do not have the courage to stand up and face the treacherous monsters like he did. During his voyage home, Odysseus encounters a plethora of grotesque monstrosities that test his mettle and courage. But, through it all, he braved the dangers through the perilous journey, and safely returned home. The spirit of Odysseus still lingers on in the hearts of men, compelling them to stand up against all odds. Now, with a new fear on the rise, Odysseus will rise again and protect his fellow kinsman to the very end.

_William Wallace: The Legend of Ferocity_

Freedom comes at a great price, and William Wallace knows that it isn't won by just battles. The Scotts were under the persecution of old English settlers in England, and William knew that his people would suffer if they continued to live like this. So, he rallied up an army and fought a bloody battle against the English, and won their freedom. But the cost of life was far too much, and William was dead before he saw his nation free from its oppressors. However, his spirit lingers on, still supporting the soldiers, generals, and armies of the world, giving them the strength and nationalism to march towards victory. William Wallace is a man of freedom, and he will do anything to achieve that freedom.

* * *

**And the most important choice of them all…your OC! It's ok if you want your OC in this story! However, o****nly one slot is available and only one slot! Who will it be? A master magician with uncanny abilities in witchcraft, a war-torn veteran with many years of fighting experience, or maybe it's a little boy that will soon become a famous prodigy in the world! The possibilities are limitless; the only problem is: who will be the fifth guardian! It's up to you now to bring the verdict! Please, leave a review or send a PM! I need some feedback on how this story's going so far! Should I lighten up on the description, make the action sequences longer, or add more content? I'm open to criticism! Also, if you like this story, be sure to favorite and follow it for upcoming chapters! I will try to answer any questions as soon as possible! Well, I hope you all have a good day and I'll see you in Chapter 3! Jack's Little Bro signing off!**


End file.
